The Funtastic World of PB
The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter is an attraction in GoAnimateLand Japan, and formerly at GoAnimateLand California and GoAnimate Florida as one of the original attractions. It is inspired by the 1990 ride The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera. It was the first simulator ride to ever be constructed in GoAnimateLand California. The ride is played in the same theater as Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast in GoAnimateLand Japan, with The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter shown for the first half of the day, with Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast shown for the second half of the day. Summary Oh no! Butter Otter is being held hostage by Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie! Peanut and Jelly ride a rocketship to save their baby sister with their friends. Queue The outside queue where people wait in line, shows various clips of the show all in a loop. History Closure In July 2002, GoAnimateLand California announced that the ride would be closing by the end of the year. GoAnimateLand California officals told Disney that they would not renew their contract and that The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter would be replaced by the present Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast. It wasn't until October 20, 2002, that the ride would be closed for good. The ride was replaced by Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast in 2003. Sometime in 2006, Fuji-Q Highland acquired a license to use this simulator in their park. In 2007, a 2-seater, coin-operated version was installed in the TamaInn. The Florida attraction began running on a seasonal basis in April before closing permanently on August 18, 2011. They also announced a major refurbishment for Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast the same day in GoAnimateLand California. Pre-Show Transcript Otter are sleeping mysterious duo sneaks in and kidnaps Butter Otter and Jelly wake up Peanut: "Where did our sister go?" Jelly: "I dunno! Wait! Baby Butter must've been taken or something!" and Jelly Otter try and chase the duo, but fail duo is revealed to be Ootsie Snootie and Bootsie Snootie with Baby Butter in tow Jelly: "A-ha! I knew it! It's Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie!!" Snootie and Bootsie Snootie go into their rocket Peanut: "Oh no! We're too late!!!" Jelly: "No we're not! We have to man up, Peanut!" and Jelly go to the garage Peanut: "Let's build a rocket!" Jelly: "Great idea!" build a rocket Jelly: "Let's bring the guests into our rocket shall we?" Peanut: "Come on you guys! We gotta save our sister Butter! Jelly! Open the hatches!" opens the hatches, allowing the guests to enter the rocket Igor: "Ghosts, magic, what we need? To save Butter!" Pingy: "This will be fun!" Pingy: "We need to let the guests of GoAnimateLand have a ride!" Jelly: "And we're not gonna activate our rocket until the guests take their seats!" Ride Transcript giant metal door in front of the guests opens Jelly: "We got to-" Igor: "I already got it!" Sanae: "Ehh, I'm a wind priestess." Pingy: "Is It time for blast-off?" Sophie: "We need to save my baby cousin!" Peanut: "It may not be as easy as it sounds, but we still have to do it no matter what!" rocket takes off and Bootsie Snootie see the guests Ootsie Snootie: "Drat! The heroes are on hot on our tails!" Butter Otter is crying for help Igor: "It's not like we have an actual problem-" Jelly: "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" mad at Igor Igor: "SORRY!" Sobs Sanae: "It's okay, Igor!" him Sophie: "Less ship tease, more problem solving." Snootie and Bootsie Snootie's rocket goes through the Lake Hoohaw Supermarket Boat and Jelly's rocket crashes into the market's window and Jelly engage in a wild goose chase, chasing Ootsie and Bootsie to save Baby Butter Bootsie Snootie: "Have some cereal, twerps!" throws cereal towards the camera Pingy: "Look out!" Igor: "Bammit! Get them!" continue chasing Igor: "This is terrible!" rockets get teleported to the Touhou universe Jelly: "This universe Is a miracle!" Igor: "How?" John: "I don't get it!" Pingy: "They're going to the fields!" Ootsie Snootie: "Have some of this Peanut!!!" and Bootsie knock the guests down Igor: "AGH!" Nitori: "Hey! I can fix rockets!" repairs the rocket in a snap resume chasing the Snootie siblings Sophie: "Look out for the flock of birds heading towards us!" avoid the flock by turning right eventually teleport to the Mushroom Kingdom Igor: "Alright, it is any chance that..." Jelly: "Please don't." Igor: "Sorry!" Pingy: "Look out for Mount Mushroom!" camera zooms towards Mount Mushroom chasing Ootsie Snootie and Bootsie Snootie Igor: "Tick-tack, Tick-tack, Tick-tack, Tick-tack!" Jelly: "GIVE BUTTER BACK!" Bootsie Snootie: "Never!" releases a giant fly-swatter, attempting to swat the guests dodge it Igor: "Tick tacked!" Peanut: "Gimme Butter!" grabs Butter with his Robo-Claw launches a bomb against the villains Bootsie Snootie: "Drat!" police surrounds the Snootie siblings Police Officer #1: "We got you surrounded! You're coming with us to juvie for trying to kidnap a little girl!" arrest the pair scene returns to Lake Hoohaw heroes crash into PB&J Otter's garage door Peanut: "Hey, folks! Wasn't that fun? It was a big chase! Now that we have Butter back, we're gonna say goodbye! Thanks for riding with us, everyone!" Igor: "You're welcome!" giant metal door closes Butter: "Me like you all!" Igor: "I do too!" Post-Ride Transcript guests leave. Intercom: "Ladies and gentlemen, please take all of your personal belongings and bags with you!" Category:Attractions Category:GoAnimateLand